


Sincerely, Your Commander

by AkariHart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Erwin Smith, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Lemon, Love Confessions, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Sweet, expedition - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariHart/pseuds/AkariHart
Summary: Y/N is in for a trip as she gets involved ~in all kinds of ways~ with Commander Erwin Smith after becoming more acquainted with him during kitchen duty in the Levi Squad. Who doesn't need some well-deserved tension? ;)
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Sincerely, Your Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet and racy story with Commander Erwin. Read it, you won't regret it ~winky face~!
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan or its characters, just Y/N and her actions
> 
> Female Y/N - Your Name

"Sincerely, Your Commander"

Y/N just finished reading a letter from Commander Erwin left under the pillow in her room. "Sincerely"? What an interesting choice of words directed towards her. But, of course, it's Erwin. Y/N smiled softly and pressed the letter against her chest, feeling her chest warm up.

Y/N had just received a letter from Erwin inviting her to attend a "meeting" with him later that afternoon. What could the rest of that day bring? 

Y/N had been interacting with Commander Erwin every day since she assumed a position in Levi's Special Operation Squad. 

Levi was quick to notice that her room was the tidiest, and her kitchen utensils were cleaned thoroughly. Y/N always had been preoccupied with cleanliness, which pleased Levi. Unfortunately, for Y/N, that meant that she was stationed on daily kitchen duty. But it wasn’t unfortunate for too long...

Erwin, also a night owl, had been appearing for some late-night coffee while Y/N cleaned the kitchen. Small talk there, a shared look here. That's what it was limited to for months. But the commander, being actually a softy behind his impenetrable mask, came to develop some unusual feelings for Y/N. Of course, Y/N wasn't sure that it was anything more than a normal subordinate-commander relationship until that… thing happened.

On a late-night, when Y/N had been stuck again cleaning the kitchen, Erwin appeared for some coffee. It went like this:

Erwin appeared from behind Y/N, smooth as a cat, after having been observing her quietly on kitchen duty for a while from the corner of the room.

"Hello Y/N, how are you doing today?" At this point, Erwin had asked her to stop saluting every time he addressed her, so she turned slightly from where she was standing to look at Erwin with a soft smile, putting on an apron to fry 5 eggs she had separated to make for herself and Erwin, knowing he'd come. He always liked eating her food so much, even if it was as simple as eggs. She didn't know why. 

"Hello, Erwin! You are right on time, I was about to make some eggs."

Erwin got closer to Y/N, closing in tentatively on her waist from behind. Y/N squirmed with surprise. He chuckled softly with her reaction, feeling led on. He then slowly slid his big hands through her strong and thin arms, only to get the spatula from her hands in a swift movement and say, "You do so much for me, let me at least cook the eggs."

And with that Y/N stepped aside incredulous, but then smiled with gratitude, leaning against the wall aside to the stove with her arms crossed against her chest. 

"Wait a second, Y/N, come here." She came to him, surprised at herself for the quick reaction to Erwin's demand.

He hooked his fingers in her apron's tie behind her back. She looked to the side for a couple of seconds, to hide her red cheeks. And just like that, he took the apron from her and put it on himself.

Y/N slowly leaned against the wall again, cursing herself internally for being so obvious. Why couldn't she have the talent of a poker face as Erwin did? But she couldn't resist taking a look at Erwin's tight muscular chest against her small apron. She was surprised that it fit. He looked so hot as he swiftly flipped the eggs in one go. Hot?

What? Wait Y/N, you have to stop yourself before this gets too far! He is still your commander, I am sure he only sees me as his friendly subordinate.

With that, she shooked her head slightly and looked down in thought until Erwin said, "Done. Now I feel like we're missing something… Ah! A drink, of course." He was stretching for the coffee machine until Y/N stopped him. 

"Now, sir, let me, you already made the eggs." With that, he smiled and brought his plate of eggs to the table to eat. Y/N went on doing what they did in their nightly routine: she made the coffee for herself and Erwin and brought it to him at the table, which he was very grateful for, and always smiled and thanked her. Yet, that day it was different. Erwin seemed immersed in thoughts and looked down and Y/N felt a sudden change in atmosphere. 

"Is there something disturbing you today, Erwin?" Y/N walked in Erwin's direction with a cup of coffee in each hand. She put her cup on the side of the table opposite to Erwin and started walking in his direction. 

"You know what Y/N, there is indeed something that I have been wondering about." He seemed tired, but also anxious.

Y/N stood by his side, still holding the cup of coffee.

"Well, it has been very… pleasurable to spend this time with you late at night. This has been one of the only things saving me from the stress of all the responsibility that being a commander brings me." Y/N stood listening intently.

"And I have started to develop some feelings for you that I am afraid may be considered inappropriate."

Y/N was blushing profusely in expectation. "What… kind of feelings, sir?"

He smiled faintly, "What did I say about calling me sir here, Y/N".

"Right… What kind of feelings, Erwin?", her hands were shaking slightly with nervousness as she never had felt that way before.

"I really respect you Y/N, and I have loved to be your friend. But my feelings don't stop there. To be explicit, I have developed romantic feelings for you, even though I have tried to -" He stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Y/N had unintentionally let some of the coffee from the cup she was holding fall in… his crotch area. Y/N hadn't noticed yet. The second she did, she looked down and her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry, let me grab a towel!" 

Y/N rushed to the kitchen and without thinking (who in their right mind would be able to think in this situation?) returned to the table and started to desperately pat the affected area in Erwin's clothes. 

Suddenly, she felt a huge bump arise from Erwin's pants as he silently whispered "Y/N..." in a pained moan. 

Y/N got up in a jump and started to copiously apologize, but before either of them could say anything further, Levi appeared in the kitchen area.

"Oi, Y/N! What are you doing? Stalling in your kitchen duty?"

"Captain Levi! I am already done, sir! I'll retreat to bed now, excuse me. Good night!" Y/N rushed out of the kitchen and into her room, closing it quietly before letting herself become as hot as a tomato, sliding against the door frame.

After she left, Levi noticed that there was a cup of coffee left untouched on the table. "Is that Y/N's?" Erwin shrugged. Levi then let out his usual "Tsk."

Y/N had been thinking about that occurrence for the past week now and had managed to avoid Commander Erwin throughout the whole week. She noticed Erwin looking in her direction during meals a couple of tables further, aching to say something. But after locking eyes with him for a millisecond, she always directed them away from his penetrating blue eyes. He seemed to be getting a little impatient with her attitude but understood that as a big "No" to his confession. Oh, how little did he know… 

However, the Survey Corps were leaving in an expedition the dawn of the next day, and Erwin felt he had to say something, to have some closure, even if it meant rejection. You never know what could happen in an expedition and he could not take care of her during it, no matter how much he wanted to do that.

The night before the expedition, Erwin decided to talk to Y/N while she was on kitchen duty, as they used to. But, this time, he knocked on the door to the kitchen to let her know he was there. Erwin entered and started, "Y/N I wish to express my thoughts before this expedition outside of the walls. Capturing a titan is tricky business, we never know what could happen, so I might just as well say it right now."

She tried to appear confident, even though her voice was shaky, "Please, do go on Erwin." Erwin did not know if he should feel led on by her using his first name or taken aback by her shaky voice. Maybe she was repulsed by him. Or worse, he thought, maybe she was afraid of him. That led him to have second thoughts. He shouldn't disturb her state of spirit right before the expedition. That is the worst time to do so. Thus, he changed his mind. 

"Yes… I was just going to say that today you shouldn't stay up late. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Y/N was a bit disappointed, she felt that he came to tell her something more. So she decided to make the first move for once.

"About the other day Erwin..."

"Oh, forget about that Y/N. It was completely unprofessional. Well, with that said, goodnight and good luck tomorrow." Erwin turned for the door, with a hand already enclosing the door handle. Y/N acted on impulse and rushed to him, "Wait!" 

She continued, looking down, "Erwin… I haven't had the courage to say that before," now she looked straight into his intense eyes, "but I feel the same". For a moment, they exchanged a look and the only sound that was heard in the room was the rustling of leaves against the kitchen window and their breaths.

Erwin was starting to reach out his free hand to Y/N's face when the atmosphere was broken as Levi opened the door suddenly. Ugh, why is Levi always ruining their moments right at the climax! Frustrating.

Erwin quickly retreated his hand and adopted his formal commander role. Levi looked at both of them suspiciously, but then looked to Erwin and said, "Erwin, we need to discuss some final tactics for tomorrow's expedition. Are you free now?”

"Yes, let's go to my office." Before they went away, Erwin opened the door for Y/N to pass through, who rushed out back into her room. Crazy how she had found herself in the same situation just a week ago. Only this time, in expectation, she couldn't sleep, even though she knew it was best she wall well-rested for the expedition. So she went down to the garden to have a look at the stars. Maybe that could calm her down, and she finally could get some sleep. 

When Erwin got out of his meeting with Levi, he noticed Y/N taking a nap in the garden. He smiled and decided that he shouldn't wake her up. Instead, he wrote a small letter, asking her to meet him tomorrow after the expedition in his office at 8 pm, and put it quickly under the pillow in her bed. 

Y/N suddenly woke up in the dead night of the night in the garden after a well-deserved nap and went straight to her room to get some last few hours of sleep before waking up again at dawn for the expedition. She was so tired that she didn't even notice a small bulk under her pillow. 

The next day, things moved fast and Y/N was already in her horse, awaiting the gates of Wall Rose to be opened. She can't die today, she has to see where her relationship with Erwin could go. Is it strange that she was more nervous of the thought of talking again with Erwin than of the expedition itself?

Fortunately, the Survey Corps expedition went considerably well, with few casualties, and they were able to capture a 10-meter and another 7-meter titan. Y/N laughed silently as Hange went crazy, "Leeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiii, can you believe what beautiful titans we have added to our family??"

"Our family? Tsk. Only if it's your family of weirdos"

The buzzing started again, and Y/N took this opportunity to get away and change her clothes in her room. She didn't want to confront Erwin in sweaty clothes smelling like a pig. Y/N went on to her closet and she turned to analyze which clothes to wear on her bead, maybe the long skirt with… well, a white blouse. She only had white blouses, she should really diversify her wardrobe. 

That's when she noticed a small piece of paper under her pillow. That captivated her curiosity. Upon seeing who was the sender, her heart dropped. It read:

"Dear Y/N,

Would you make me the pleasure of coming to my office for a meeting at 8 pm after the expedition? That would be much appreciated, I believe we have important matters to discuss. 

Sincerely,  
Your Commander"

Y/N smiled softly and her heart warmed. It was finally going to happen. Though she wondered whether he was so formal in the letter because he considered the possibility of someone finding the letter and did not want to raise suspicions. "Sincerely" is indeed a very formal choice of words, but upon reading "Your Commander," accentuating "Your" as she read, it created a whole new meaning. Y/N let herself drop into the bed, smiling ear to ear, looking at the ceiling. What could the rest of that day bring? 

A few hours later, she knocked in Erwin's office. 

"Name and business," Commander Erwin said impassively. 

"Y/N and I'm here for our… talk". Y/N heard deep steps towards her direction and seconds later the door opened. Upon seeing her, Erwin's stance relaxed and gestured her in. 

Erwin started after a period of silence, "So I take you received my letter."

"Yep, meeting my commander at 8 pm today". She was surprised at the words that just came out of her mouth. Using "my" in this context was extremely personal, but he started this by using "your commander" in the letter…

Erwin smiled, "I am happy you came, we should then continue our last talk that was interrupted." 

Y/N had her hands behind her back, timidly, as she said, "I meant what I said, I have strong feelings for you… unless you want to forget about this. I understand that I am overstepping."

Erwin grabbed her hand softly before she could say anything else, "I have tried to understand and even contest my feelings for you for a long time, I fear I can no longer ignore it, even though, naturally, it has to be secret affection.”  
Erwin was waiting for her to feel turned off by him using the word "secret", but Y/N was just so completely overjoyed by the compatibility of their feelings that she didn't even give it another thought: Y/N knew she would overcome any of the obstacles posed before them. Because being the person of his affection was simply a dream come true, a fantasy made real.

"Erwin, I have not a fiber of doubt in my body, I want to be with you." Strange how now she felt so at home that she wasn't even nervous being around him. But this was about to change…

Erwin took a strand of her hair into his fingers, then gently kissed it. He smiled and, led on by Y/N's impassioned look, tested the waters and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

But that was not enough, Y/N wanted more. No, she needed more. This time, she advanced in the kiss by grabbing Erwin's head and pushing it down to meet her small stature. Y/N noticed that the kiss that started gentle and soft became passionate as Erwin grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall, asking entrance to her mouth with his tongue.

Of course, Y/N hastily gave him that entrance, and she delighted herself in the soft and wet feeling of his powerful tongue in hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. Soon, his tongue started roaming from her mouth to her jaw and down to her neck, which extracted a soft moan from Y/N. 

Y/N could already feel the effect that she had on Erwin building on his pants as he hesitantly grinds against her, closing her into the wall even more. He wanted her so bad but was afraid of scaring her with his ferocity.

She had only noticed now that Erwin's office was connected directly to his bedroom. The thought excited, but also slightly made her anxious, as she never had any… deeper contact with anyone before.

Erwin noticed this change in her and slowly stepped away, a string of saliva separating them and then breaking. When he backed away, she felt a part of her leave and realized she needed him, then and there. But Erwin still backed away saying, "We can stop here, we have a lot of time," as he caressed her face and the marks he made on her neck, claiming her as his.

Y/N shook her head, and brought him closer again, pulling him by his belt, feeling the effect that she had in him. "No, please give me more… But be gentle."

Erwin lighted up at her words and smiled, closing in on her again, but this time he picked her up and held her by her tighs, feeling their hotness, aching to feel her other source of hotness… and wetness. "I'll be really gentle, Y/N"

He then kissed her and held her with one hand as he opened the door to his bedroom with the other. He put her gently on his bed, and in between kisses moaned in her ear, eliciting shivers in her spine. He wanted to make her feel good before himself. He helped Y/N sit up and slowly started taking off her clothes while kissing the spots that the clothes covered just seconds ago. It did not take long for Y/N to be only in underwear. 

She noticed that Erwin was still fully dressed, and she felt a bit embarrassed. So she decided to be bold for once. She started to fondle the huge quivering bulk on his pants, making him moan her name in response. She felt powerful. Y/N started to take off his pants as he took off his shirt, which made her stop in admiration for a moment before the greek god in front of her. Oh, how she was turned on. Now, pants off, she took his bulge in her hands once again before he stopped and said, "You first darling. I want to make you feel good." With that said, he slowly took off her bra, unclenching it in the back with one hand. 

Y/N wondered if he had a lot of experience with that. She pushed away that thought from her head for the moment, being brought to reality with the sudden shock of his hand gently squeezing one of her nipples as he made her lie back down, and his soft tongue on the other. She moaned his name out loud, as she gripped his back in a strong hold, possibly scratching it. But he didn't care, he only wanted his lady to feel good. His hand then moved down from her nipple to her crotch, and he started to do circles around her clitoris through her panties, making her insane with pleasure, aching for more. He took off her panties in a swift movement, making her draw her legs back together in embarrassment. 

He then said, "There is no need to feel embarrassed little lady, you are beautiful." He then carefully drew her legs apart and gripped at her thighs, kissing every inch of her thighs until she felt his hot breath close to her wetness. She shivered in anticipation, and finally let out another moan as he proceeded to push his tongue slowly in and out of her vagina while stimulating her clitoris with his thumb. As she felt closer to a point of euphoria, Y/N said, "Please, Erwin, I need you to make me crazy!" 

Erwin stood back for a moment, looked right into her eyes, and said in his deep voice, "I need you to call me sir now, Y/N. Can you do that for me?" 

She blushed as she said, "Yes… sir."

"So, what is it you want, Y/N," his voice as sexy as ever and his eyes penetrating hers.

"I need you to make me come… sir." He smiled and went back to his job even more intently, making her arch her back and moan in excitement. She unexpectedly moaned, "Ohh, ah, commander". Erwin became turned on, his bulge started to even hurt as he did circles in Y/N's clitoris with tongue in rapid movements. 

Not long after, Y/N felt herself reaching her climax, and she finally came, yelling his name. She was worried for a moment she might be heard over the walls, but then she remembered that Erwin's office was separated from all other rooms. 

Finally, Erwin kissed her, sharing the taste of her juices with herself, his chest on her chest. Then, for a moment, he separated himself from her, asking, "Are you sure you want to go on, Y/N?"

"I need you, sir, I need you inside me, please," she said, supplicant.

Erwin had never seen her so vulnerable, and he was loving that this part of her was available only to him. Understanding, he kissed her slowly, then passionately as he put himself between her legs. He finally took off his underpants, making her pant in excitement but also anxious at the enormous size and thickness. Was it going to fit? 

She noticed that he was already completely hard, and the veins in his member protruded, also quivering in excitement. He held up her legs and put them over his shoulders, and she suddenly felt his tip bumping against her clitoris, making her roll her eyes. Seeing her reaction, he slowly inserted himself in. The pain at the size of his member soon subsided as she got accustomed to him, her internal organs reorganizing to accustom to his massive size, and the pleasure overcame the pain. Soon she was begging her commander to start moving, which he did, slowly at first, then excitedly. 

Y/N loves that he dominates the sex as the hot stud he is. He keeps going, faster and faster as he notices her reactions are now of complete pleasure. The room is filled with the sound of their moans as they were saying each other's names, passionately craving for more, and the sound of their slapping skin as he penetrates her very hard and deep, which turns Y/N sooo much. 

They were going at it for at least 20 minutes, when he started to pound into her, feeling himself closing to his end. But he also wanted her to come with him, so he started to rub her clit with his thumb, and soon they were in heaven, together, moaning each other's names, as his pounds got sloppy, and she feels him hitting exactly her g-spot. Soon after, they collapse into the bed, feeling their high coming to a close, but with still the aftereffect of their intercourse.

They look into each other's eyes, exhausted, but so very happy, and Y/N laughs softly. If that was gentle, she could not wait for the next time, when she would ask him to be not so gentle anymore. She needed more of him, but after the expedition that day, she really did feel exhausted. Knowing that, they went to sleep holding each other and cuddling and kissing softly until it was morning. He was, now, definitely, her, and only hers, commander.


End file.
